


"On va voir"

by tina_v



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nat is a little shit, Steve is not clueless, Tony has sexy dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tina_v/pseuds/tina_v
Summary: Tony's been having unsettling dreams about a certain blond and he's been confiding in Natasha. But talking about your unhealthy obsession is not always easy when you live with the source of the problem.





	"On va voir"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This whole thing was based on a wonderful idea by the amazing wolfie_slays, who cleverly commented on how hot Steve is at the Lemurian Star fight scene at the beginning of CA:TWS when he speaks a line in french.  
> And given the fact that Tony speaks french too on Iron Man 2 after the Monaco car race scene, well... I kinda had to.
> 
> Also: shout out to my darling friend awfullysinfullyyours who helped with the French lines!! Merci, doll!

It was a quiet morning in the tower. Tony woke up to Jarvis’ soft British accent informing him of the current time and weather conditions, as usual. He grunted, rolling around in the california king bed of his penthouse apartment and tangling his limbs in the sheets. The morning boner he was regretfully sporting pressed uncomfortably against the mattress and he hissed. He was temped to just sneak a hand under the covers and quickly take care of it, but the fresh images in his head conflicted him so he turned over facing the ceiling and let out an annoyed growl.

Coffee. He needed coffee. Massive amounts of coffee.

He brushed his teeth and threw cold water over his face, rudely ignoring his hard on and angrily wishing it away. He threw a clean black tank top and some sweatpants on and as he took the elevator heading for the common floor, he couldn’t help but reflect on last night’s dream.

_It was late at night and he’d gone down to the kitchen to get a glass of water – which to Tony Stark is code for ‘scotch on the rocks’ – because he’d been tossing and turning for last three hours and therefore decided that trying to sleep was a pointless endeavor. He was throwing the ice cubes on the short glass, the tinkling sound against the crystal in the dark making him wince in self-disapproval._

_‘So it’s 2:30 am and I’m having a drink, sue me!’ he thought, pissed off at his own conscience._

_As if that annoying little part of himself had materialized, a low voice full of judgment emerged from the shadows._

_“You really think that’s a good idea?”_

_Tony jumped in the air like a cat, making the ice fly off the glass and land on the floor, making quite a racket. He turned around, wide-eyed and trying to adjust his vision to the darkness in an effort to figure out the source of the self-righteous voice._

_“Rogers?”_

_A dark, tall shadow rose from the couch and walked towards him._

_“That’s not gonna help you, Tony.”_

_Stark snorted and knelt down to pick up the ice from the floor._

_“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Capsicle.”_

_The faint streetlight coming from the huge windows finally hit Steve’s form when he came to stand next to Tony by the kitchen counter. He leaned against it and crossed his ridiculously muscled arms across his equally massive chest._

_Tony looked up and realized he was staring directly into Captain America’s crotch so he quickly pulled himself up and threw the ice in the sink._

_“Why can’t you sleep, Tony?” he casually asked as the brunette refilled his glass with new, clean cubes._

_“That’s a fantastic question, Cap” he answered vaguely and went to reach for the bottle of scotch he had previously left over the counter, but Steve was in the way and he didn’t look like he was going to move._

_‘Great, wrestling for my liquor. That will calm me down.’ He thought, annoyed._

_He raised an eyebrow at Rogers, who just stood there, smiling sweetly._

_“So, what’s the answer?”_

_Tony sighed. Did they have to do this now? He just wanted to sit on the couch and have a drink in peace. In his own goddamn house._

_“Restless, I guess. Move over, darling, you’re blocking my Scotch.”_

_Steve obviously did no such thing, just kept looking at him with that stupid smile on his face and Tony felt his irritation escalating quickly._

_“Restless, huh? I can help you with that.” Then, much to Tony’s dismay, Steve grabbed his waist and pulled him close. “Would you want me to help, Tony?” he whispered, way,_ way _too close to Tony’s lips. Close enough that he could feel Steve’s sweet, warm breath over his skin and the sensation gave him goose bumps._

_“Rogers” he said, astonishment and a clear warning in his voice._

_“It’s_ Steve _, Tony…” he whispered, pressing himself flat against Tony’s hips._

 _He gasped, feeling the blond clearly hard as rock in his flimsy pajama pants. Steve’s right hand traveled from his waist to the back of his neck. “_ Please _, I love the way my name sounds when you say it.” His lips ghosted over Tony’s and the brunette had to restrain himself from buckling his hips. A chocked gasp left him when Steve brushed his plump lower lip against his. “_ Please _, Tony, say my name?”_

_Tony couldn’t think. There was a hard, hot cock pressed against his rapidly growing erection, Steve’s left hand firm on his waist, his right hand on the back of his neck, holding him in place and that warm moist breath bathing his lips. What the fuck…?_

_“Steve…”_

_Tony Stark had a lot of experience. He’d done it all in the sex department, had tried every single crazy shit imaginable and had been with countless partners. That’s why he was so confused by the way Steve’s incredibly soft, warm, wet lips moving ever so slowly over his could send such powerful jolts of pure electricity through his body that went straight to his groin. Just lips, nothing more. No tongue, no rolling of the hips. Just Steve capturing his lower lip, applying a little bit of pressure and softly releasing it, only to tilt his head slightly and start over from a different angle. The sloppy sounds of their wet mouths crashing and pulling away in the otherwise silent room made his lower stomach warm with something he couldn’t quite define. Tony’s hands moved without permission and ran through Steve’s ripped back, grabbing at the well-defined muscles. An indecent, pretty needy and shameful moan escaped Tony and he felt Steve smile against his lips._

_“Touch me, Tony…”_

“Stark. STARK!”

He turned around to find Natasha staring at him with a quirked eyebrow and a concerned look on her face.

“What?” he blinked, not sure of how he got from the elevator to the kitchen in the first place.

“I asked if you had a good night sleep but given the fact that you’ve just literally spaced out for a minute and a half, I’d go with a wild guess here and say ‘no’.”

She flashed him her signature smartass smile and snatched the coffee pot from Tony’s hands.

“Hey!”

“Relax, shellhead, I’m pouring you one too” she said, grabbing two mugs from the cabinet.

Tony walked over to the kitchen table and dropped in one of the chairs with a sigh. Nat soon stood next to him, handing him the mug full delicious brown fuel that to Tony smelled like paradise and peace and happy puppies. He took a sip and his body immediate relaxed, paradoxically.

Natasha sat down next to him and eyed him carefully while she sipped from her own mug. That calculating, calm and scrutinizing gaze always made Tony want to cover himself, even if he was fully clothed. It felt like being under an emotional x-ray and it was so fucking uncomfortable. She lifted her legs and rested her calves over the corner of the table, dangling her feet off.

“So… you wanna tell me about it?”

Tony cringed internally and quickly decided that he didn’t have the brains or the proper amount of caffeine in his body to fool this woman, so he just sighed and gave up.

“I had another dream.”

“About…?”

“Yes.”

Honestly it was a little bit annoying that Nat wasn’t even trying to hide her mischievous grin.

“You know,” she took her legs off the table and leaned forward, apparently trying to choose her words carefully “if you just talked to him…”

Wrong choice. Tony immediately lost interest in the conversation and waved a dismissive hand.

“Yeah, sure. ‘Hey, Cap, just so you know-’”

“Know what?”

Both of them turned around startled. Steve was walking into the room as the elevators’ doors closed behind him. He was smiling brightly – that annoyingly-perfect white smile of his – and coming over to the kitchen area. His forehead was sweaty and some gold strands of hair stuck to it. His baby blue t-shirt was soaking wet and it clung to his muscles (abs, pecs, shoulders, back… all of them) in an extremely sinful way that left very little to the imagination. He was wearing a pair of loose grey cotton sweatpants that gracefully fit his perfectly round ass. Tony crossed his legs under the table, knowing very well what was already going on in his lower region and wanting to avoid causing a scene he wouldn’t be able to explain. Why did he have to look so ridiculously hot _and_ be so oblivious about it? Jesus Christ!

“Morning, Nat!” he walked past them and laid a hand on Tony’s shoulder and squeezed. “Tony.”

“Hey, hey, hands off! You’re drenched in smelly water.” Tony tried to hide his arousal with a laugh.

Cap threw his hands up and walked over to the counter, grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a slice of bread and put it into the toaster.

“Don’t you think you should hit the shower first, Captain Gross?”

Steve glanced over his shoulder with a smile.

“In a minute. Don’t mind me, I’m not even here.”

Steve went over to the fridge and retrieved some butter, his back turned to them. Tony couldn’t help himself as his eyes roamed through the broad shoulders, down to the small waist and that peachy ass, the globes looking so appetizing trapped in the loose cotton. Tony could almost taste the flesh under his imaginary bite…

Nat caught his gaze where it was fixed upon and smiled devilishly at Tony, mouthing a “oh” and winking at him.

“Je baiserai ce cul toute la nuit…*” Tony sighed, smirking at her and raising his eyebrow.

The toaster spit out the bread with a loud ‘ding’ sound. Steve’s movements stilled for a second, but he regained composure quickly and spread some butter over the toast and grabbed his mug, turning to leave. Tony couldn’t quite understand why Steve was grinning in an almost mischievous way until he walked past him on his way to the elevator and muttered:

“On va voir.*”

Tony’s eyes widened as tried not to gag on his coffee when he couldn’t help spit it out, coughing so hard some of it went up his nose. When he recovered, the elevator doors were already closing and Natasha was laughing silently, covering her mouth with her fist.

“Why the hell didn’t you stop me!?” Tony buried his face in his hands, grunting. His cheeks felt like they had caught fire.

Nat could barely breath from how hard she was laughing.

“Well, look at the bright side” she gasped for air, “now you don’t have to worry about having that talk anymore!”

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> *I would fuck his ass all night long.  
> *Let’s see.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed it let me know! :)


End file.
